In U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,721 the present assignee has disclosed a hydraulic master cylinder having a plastic molded body with a bore therein lined by a seamless steel tube in which a piston is reciprocable. The tube is held in the bore by an end cap.
A problem has arisen during manufacture of the hydraulic cylinders in that a build up of manufacturers'tolerances can occur during the manufacture of the tube, cylinder body, end cap etc., so that the end cap may not correctly locate on the tube and there may be some axial play between the tube and the end cap, or cylinder body which allow longitudinal displacement of the tube relative to the body. One means of overcoming this problem is to place a resilient spring washer between the end of the tube and the end cap.